Nightly walks
by Kansani
Summary: He couldn't sleep anymore, so he went out on walks every night, thinking about his life. KibaHina Oneshot


**A/N: Ok... I'm sorry for posting a oneshot instead of a new chap of Dear Diary, but I don't feel so well right now, and I had to get out my feelings in someway... And I'm sorry for this superweird story D: I really am... If you have any questions about it, just ask, and I'll try to explain.  
**

* * *

He couldn't sleep anymore. He just laid in the bed, listening to the girls' breaths beside him. She was fast asleep, he knew it. She wouldn't wake up if he got out of the bed, to go on those nightly walks he had started to take. He wasn't happy with her, but he wasn't unhappy either. He just liked to have someone to hold when he felt lonely. She loved him, she always told him that, and he said he loved her too, but didn't really mean it. The one he truly loved wasn't there anymore. He sighed and got out of the bed and got dressed, if he was going to think of her, he didn't want to do it inside. He wanted to go out, and feel the chilly night breeze towards his skin, feel all natures' scents in his nose. Because when he did, it felt like he had gone back a few years in time. He walked out of the bedroom, and to the hallway, and squat down by a big, white dog.

"Hey… Old friend… Time for a walk again…" He put his hand on the old dogs head, as it opened its eyes, wagging its tail a little. He smiled a little, and scratched the dog behind its ear. "You like to go on walks, don't you?" The dog wagged its tail more, and he stood up. "Let's go then." They left the apartment, and started to walk down the main road, very slowly, because the dogs legs wasn't what they had used to be, and the dog got tired very easily nowadays. He knew that the best thing to do was to put the dog into the eternal sleep, but he couldn't. He loved his dog too much, and the dog was the only thing he had left, that he truly, truly loved and needed. The dog was his best friend, and the only one he could talk to. He patted the dogs head as he walked. "Where should we go today?" The dog barked a little, and wagged its tail really much, and he smiled a little. "You wanna go there? …. We haven't been there for years…" The dog barked more, and walked a little faster, and he noticed how it halted a little, and his smile got weaker. His dog hadn't a long time left here on earth… His heart began to ache, and he looked up at the sky, trying to think of something else. He then felt how the dog stroke its nose against his hand, and he looked at it. "Ok, I will hurry… We'll go to our old playgrounds…" They walked out of the town gates and towards the old training grounds. "We'll go and sit by our favourite tree, where we always sat before…" The dog seemed to get happy from hearing that. They arrived at the training grounds, and the dog jumped around a little, barking, and he smiled a sad smile. His dog was playing that it was a puppy again… He walked to an old tree and sat down by it, watching his dog, as it rolled in the grass, looking really happy. He smiled a little more, it was just like the old days, except of that then they had been smaller, and she had been with them. He sighed a little, and looked at the sky again. "I wonder where she is now…" How many years had it been by now? He actually didn't know, he had stopped counting the days when 1 year had passed. After a while he looked at his dog again, and noticed that it seemed tired, so he whistled a little. "Come here boy…" The dog looked at him, before it trotted to him, and laid down, placing its head at his lap. He stroke the soft fur and closed his eyes. "Do you miss her too?" The dog barked a little, and he smiled. "I guessed so… I wonder where she is, and if she's happy…" The dog whined, and licked his hand a little. And they sat like that a while, maybe an hour or so, not saying anything, just thinking of old memories.

The scent reached his nose before he heard the steps. He opened his eyes, and looked to where the scent came from. Was it really…? When he saw the girl, he noticed that she hadn't changed a bit since the last time he had seen her. He didn't say anything as she sat down next to him, and she didn't say anything either. The dog moved its head to her lap instead and wagged its tail really much as she stroke its head. After a while, he looked at her. "Why did you come back?" She looked at the dog and smiled a little.

"I didn't find what I was looking for…" He looked at the sky again.

"And what was that?"

"… You know what it was…"

"…. So you gave up?" She sighed a little.

"Yeah…." It was quiet a short while. "… So… How are you?" He didn't answer at first; he wanted to find the right answer.

"… Well… I'm… fine… I guess… I… I live with this girl… that I don't love… My dog… He… He's dying… and I'm really lonely…" She was quiet a while.

"Is he… dying?"

"Yeah… He's really old now, you know… And his legs are giving up on him… And he's been missing you like crazy… Just like me…"

"… I've been missing you too… I'm sorry I just left… without telling anyone…"

"… It's okay… you followed your heart…"

"… I thought I was following my heart at least… But I didn't find what I was looking for… because I left it behind…" He looked at her.

"What?" She smiled towards him.

"I found him, you know… Or… He found me… And when I saw him again, I realised, that he didn't have my heart anymore…"

"… Ok…"

"… And I want to give my heart to the one who has it… But I don't know if he'll accept it… I've been gone for so long after all…"

"… I bet he'll accept it… He has been missing you so much… it would feel like his soul was dying… And he… he tried to comfort himself by being with a lot of other girls, but it only soothed him for a short while…"

"… Oh…" The dog then barked a little, and licked the girls face. She smiled, and stroke the fur more. He watched her, wondering if she really was back, or if it just were a dream. But her scent was so real, so it couldn't be a dream. He lifted her hand and stroke her hair.

"… I love you, Hinata…" She looked at him with her white eyes.

"And I love you, Kiba…" He leaned in, and she did the same, and when their lips met, he knew that he could be happy again. His light had returned to him. And with it, all his dreams and hopes.


End file.
